


Law x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [10]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Law x Reader

Bamse: there I did one, happy now!?   
Law: I guess. Alright, first off it's short because Bamse-ya has no inspiration but still wanted to get something out. Okay, so this one is flashback-based, so it's a lot of looking at memories, not at a present time, and it's kinda sad so fair warning reader.   
Bamse: oh god, he's actually doing what he's supposed to do here..  
Law: to the story..!  
Bamse: *tearing up* I'm so proud. To the story!

——

00:03 the timer flashes, a beep sound to accompany it. 

It was really early in the morning, at 00:03, just after midnight when Law received the text from you. You were breaking down after an awful breakup with your boyfriend of 2 years.

Although he never was one to care too much for others, you were always an exception. You simply brightened his world. So immediately, he drove to your place to comfort you throughout the night, you eventually falling asleep in his arms. 

00:02

Sometimes, the two of you would hang out like a couple, snuggling and watching cheesy romance movies, going out for dinner, or texting until the small hours of the morning. 

00:01

Eventually, you two became an official thing. You loved him with all your heart, and he too adored you with his all. Clear as day, you remember your first kiss. It was soft and gentle, full of love. 

00:00. The bomb goes off, and all you and Law can do is watch from as far as you two could get from it- which isn't far enough. Bracing for what's to come, you grasp his hand, and he squeezes your hand tenderly.

Dirt and small shrapnel flick at your face like snow and hail. 

The first time you experienced snow was with Law- you'd gone on a vacation during winter to New York, and you spun around happily in a hotel parking lot like a fool, looking up. The snowflakes sparkled in your hair and stuck to your eyelashes. He looked at you, admiring you, awestruck at your beauty.

Once, the two of you got stuck in a hailstorm. It was bad, but eventually you found simple shelter under a canopy at a bus stop. He held you delicately, his arms wrapped around you. You snuggled into his chest, and he let his chin rest on your head. And with him, the once striking sound of hail turned into a calming, rhythmic tapping. 

Heat hits your face abruptly. 

At one point, you were baking a cake with Law. The kitchen was a mess, but you remember opening the oven door, the heat warming your face. It smelled amazing, and you pulled it out to frost it. After that, Law and you ended up with frosting all over your faces, and you laughed at one another, having to clean each other up. 

You feel sudden pain throughout your entire body, and your grip at Law's hand tightens. Briefly, you feel his thumb rub over your hand, a reassuring gesture. 

It felt like forever ago when you'd fallen off the roof. Law had blamed himself, as he was there, too and didn't prevent it. You didn't black out immediately, so you felt the pain for a short while until you lost consciousness. Before that, you recall your boyfriend picking you up, careful not to harm you any more. It was painful, but it brought you joy to know someone was there for you. 

The pain leaves you, and your grip loosens. And the brightness from the explosion turns to a pitch black before it transforms into a pure white.

"Law," you murmur. He stands across from you, uninjured. Most noticeably, he has feathery wings.

He smiles at you, and steps towards you, cupping his hand on your cheek. "(Y/N)." He kisses you gently. "I love you, then, now, and forever."

You feel tears pricking at your eyes. "I love you too, Law. And to hell with death doing us part."

He chuckles brings you into his chest, kissing the top of your head. "May nothing bring us apart even at the end of all things."


End file.
